Lean On Me
by Annie-Everdeen-Mellark
Summary: Katniss only has her mother and Prim. It's Prim's first year, so she only has one slip. Katniss, she has 20. 16 extras, 4 required. Prim, she has 1. That's it. **Disclaimer** I do not own the Hunger Games!


It was fairly warm here in District 12. The sun was shining, and there was a little bit if breeze. Just like any other day, I had gone hunting with Katniss. But this was not a normal day.

This, was reaping day.

For most people in District 12, their names are only in the required amount of times. No more than that. Sure, we aren't a rich district, but most can support themselves.

Then there are the people from the Seam. Each child usually has enough extra slips for one tesserae to each family member. Family of seven; each child has seven extra slips. And all the slips are cumulative. Simple enough, plus, they get extra food.

Then there are the people like Katniss and I. The people who don't let their siblings put in any extra slips. We take all the slips, and they just keep adding up. And adding up.

Katniss only has her mother and Prim. It's Prim's first year, so she only has one slip. Katniss, she has 20. 16 extras, 4 required. Prim, she has 1. That's it.

Me, I've got quite a few siblings. Well, I've got three. Rory, Vick and little Posy. My mother Hazelle has supported us since my father died in a mine explosion. I have 5 of us to support now. So I take all the slips. This year, it's my last year. I have 42 slips in the glass ball. The odds aren't exactly in my favor.

Me and Katniss, we have an agreement. If ever one of us were to be reaped, the other would have to promise not to let our families starve. Luckily, that's never been a problem.

I was walking down to the square with Rory; it was his first year. Posy and Vick were with Hazelle. I told Rory that nothing bad could happen, that he was safe. I could tell he was scared, but not nearly as scared as Prim, who was a few people ahead of me in line.

After I signed in, I told Rory that I'd come get him after the reaping. I went to go stand with the other 18 year olds, who were either praying for the safety of their siblings, or praying that they wouldn't be reaped their last year.

Effie Trinket walked on stage with a lovely pink poodle on her head, or so it seemed. Had the Capitol never heard of brown hair?

Finally, it was time. Katniss glanced over at me through the crowd. She looked nervous; not for herself, but for Prim.

Effie walked over to the bowl on the right. "Ladies First!" she said with the stupid accent that all the Capitol citizens have. She reached into the bowl, and pulled out a single slip. My fingers were crossed. There were 21 slips in that bowl that I didn't want pulled.

Effie smoothed the slip and read with a clear voice. "Primrose Everdeen!" Oh no. No, I think she read that wrong. No. This isn't happening. She's 12 years old! She's just a litle girl! "Primrose? Where are you Primrose?" Effie kept calling. I saw Prim tuck in the back of her shirt, and I could just hear it. "Tuck in your tail, little duck." Katniss was thinking. I knew it.

Prim slowly started walking towards the stage. Slowly. "Prim." Katniss said quietly. "Prim!" This wasn't good. "Prim! Prim!" Katniss kept calling. She was fighting back peacekeepers as she tried to get to her sister. "I volunteer!" Oh. My. God.

"I volunteer as tribute." Now this, this wasn't good. No. Not at all. As the peacekeepers stepped away from Katniss, I heard the first words Prim had said since her name was called. "Katniss! No!" Now it was Prim who was fighting the peacekeepers.

I ran out of line, shoving past all of the people in my way. I ran down the center strip to where Prim was fighting. I picked her up and carried her back to where I was standing, and I heard her cry. "Katniss. No." I put my hand on her back to comfort her, and I kept hearing her quiet sobs. I tried to keep her from crying throughout the ceremony, but I could understand why she would. So I left her.

When Effie picked the boy, I was relieved that it was neither me nor Rory. He was safe for another year, but who would take all the tesserae?

The boy who was picked was not from the Seam. I could tell just by looking at his eyes. They were pure blue. He had enough to eat. Then I recognized him. It was the baker's kid.

One of the wealthier families in District 12. By looking at the size of him, I can tell he doesn't have half a chance. Even if it were just him and Katniss, he still wouldn't have a chance. Wait. Especially if it were just him and Katniss.

After the reaping, I brought Prim back to her mother. "Prim, it's alright. You need to go see Katniss now, okay?" Prim sniffled and nodded. Her mother just kept the same stone face she had put on for 5 years.

I saw Katniss too. Even though I wanted to believe that she would come back, you never know. Some people are just plain cruel.

After the tribute train had left the station, I went over to the Everdeen's. I picked Prim up and gave her a long, brotherly hug. I suppose I had been like a brother to her.

"Prim, she's coming back. She promise me. She'll be back." Without even saying anything, I could tell that she believed me.


End file.
